First Date
by AM-PrAs
Summary: Chelsey moved to California, and from then, her life started to be a Hell, because of a certain Zack Baker and his group of friends. Will the good student Chelsey and the bad boy Zack hate each other forever? A Zack Backer Zacky Vengeance Story.


Hi ! Yeah another story posted here. This is the first chapter and I would like you to tell me what you think of it, and if I should continue to post it here.

Thanks for reading!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chelsey's POV

Chelsey entered the classroom and decided on sitting at the front of the class, near the teacher's desk, in order not to be annoyed with the morons' chats.

She was a good student, and Art History was her favorite subject. She had to concentrate, and she needed calm for this.

She was the first to enter the room; any other student was here yet.

She sat behind her desk and took his notebook out of her bag, then started reading the previous lesson.

She didn't realize that the other students finally arrived, until she heard Mrs. Blomberg high voice. Mrs. Blomberg was an old cute lady, dressed with very colored clothes, and with strange glasses.

"Allright, everyone, let's start. Today I'm gonna ask you to work in pairs, is that okay with you...Let me see, I hope I didn't forget the pairs 'list…", she said.

She looked in her purse, frowning, but finally managed to fin the said paper.

"So", she started again, "I'm gonna tell you who you're paired with. Melissa Abraham with Joyce Brendson…"

She started to mention all the pairs she made. Chelsey waited patiently for her name to be mentioned. She hoped not to be with one of the morons…

"Chelsey Carter with…Zachary Baker", Mrs. Blomberg finished.

Chelsey opened wide eyes. No way! She didn't want to work with that…guy. The guy who used to annoy her, or to laugh at her with his friends.

It was just a work after all… In one hour she would be released.

She was anxious when the said Zachary Baker moved to sit next to her.

"Chelseyyyyy!", he greeted ironically.

Chelsey didn't look at him. Instead she bit her lip, and tried not to show him she was stressed.

"Mr. Baker, I would like you to be quieter. Oh and Miss Carter, I'm sorry…I haven't any other choice…", the teacher said in a kind of compassion.

Chelsey simply nodded.

"So, I want you to analyze this painting. Tell me anything you judge worth it to mention…".

She distributed some photocopies and the pairs started to work.

Chelsey took the picture in front of her, knowing Zack Baker wouldn't work much,…as always.

The said Zack fainted to be outraged.

"What an egoistic girl! You're taking the BEAUTIFUL photocopy just for you? You're a bad girl, Carter. Hey Jimmy, listen to that! The nerd is a bad girl!", Zacky yelled across the class.

Jimmy started to laugh, and Matt, Brian and Johnny did so.

Chelsey started to blush. She tried to concentrate on the asked work. She started to write on her paper, but stopped when she felt Zack's gaze on her.

"What?", she asked shyly.

Zack looked around him. Then he turned his gaze back on Chelsey.

"Is that me you're talking to?", he asked, with an expression of disgust.

Chelsey nodded slowly. Zacky laughed hard.

"You're not allowed to talk to me, nerd!", he replied angrily.

Chelsey returned to her work as tears started to form in her dark brown eyes. She never told someone about that but, even if she always said that Zack and co were morons, she couldn't help but feel a little more for the green-eyed teen. Call it a crush, or whatever you want, but Chelsey hoped that one day, the raven-haired man would stop to make fun at her, or to despise her.

She sighed heavily, frustrated not to be concentrated on her work.

Mrs. Blomberg came next to them.

"So, how's this going? I have the feeling that you don't help Chelsey, Mr. Baker…", the teacher stated.

"Oh, I do. Ask Chelsey.", Zacky replied, looking deeply at the raven-haired girl.

Mrs. Blomberg looked at Chelsey expectantly.

"Yeah, that's true. Zachary is actually helping me…", she lied.

Mrs. Blomberg smiled. "Good. Keep on the good work then". And then she motioned toward another group.

"Good girl", Zacky said in a law voice.

Chelsey looked at him. He was smirking. She had to admit that this guy was gorgeous. His emerald green eyes made her heart beating faster and faster.

Zacky cleared his throat.

"Like what you see, Carter?", he smirked.

Chelsey blushed and looked away. "No, no…I was just thinking…", she lied.

Zack's POV

Haha, she actually blushed. The green-eyed smiled. He loved to make the girl feel uncomfortable, don't ask why.

It started two years ago, when Chelsey moved to California. He wasn't habituated to see gorgeous girls to be that hardworking. Wait? Did he just say Chelsey was…gorgeous? No way! She was a nerd, she couldn't be gorgeous. What a stupid idea.

Zack escaped from his thoughts and looked at Chelsey. She was writing many things on her paper. He had to say that she had beautiful eyes and that… _NO! Stop this!_ , the guitarist said to himself. He felt his heart beat fast.

He couldn't have a crush on that girl. He was Zack Baker, the guy that could melt any girl's heart melt. Any girl…except her.

Zacky sighed. His thoughts were a mess. He realized he never tried to know Chelsey. He had been a jerk with her from the start…

"Need help?", he asked softly.

Chelsey's POV

The girl almost jumped. Did he really talk to her in a non-aggressive way?

"N-No, thanks", she replied hesitantly.

She felt Zacky moving closer to her, and her heart started beating fast.

"Let me see.", the raven-haired male insisted.

She handed him the paper, and he started to read it. Once he was done with that, he put the paper back on the desk. "That's really good", he complimented.

Chelsey was surprised. "Thanks…But it's not finished", she said taking the paper back in front of her.

She continued to write, but she shivered when she felt Zack's hand putting a lock hair behind her ear. She looked at him confused. It wasn't a good sign. Zack had never been nice or caring with her. Maybe he had another new plan to annoy her. She didn't know what to think? She was frustrated because she enjoyed him being nice with her. Maybe it was a dream…

She came back to reality because of Mrs. Blomberg's voice.

"Allright everyone, we'll continue next week. Have a good week!"

People started to store their books in their bags and exited the room.

Chelsey took her notebooks and her bag and headed straight for her locker. She was still confused by Zack's attitude.

She realized the corridor was empty, and it wasn't really reassuring…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
